bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Keigo Takami
|romaji= Takami Keigo |alias= |epithet= |birthday=December 28 |age= 22 (first appearance) 23 (current) |gender= Male |height= 172 cm (5' 7¾") |weight= |hair= Ash Blond |skin= |eye=Brown |bloodtype= |quirk= Fierce Wings |status= Alive |birthplace=Fukuoka |family= |occupation= Pro Hero |affiliation= Hero Public Safety Commission Paranormal Liberation Front (Spy) |fightingstyle= |teams= |debut= Chapter 184 |debutanime= |voice= |eng voice= |image gallery= Yes }} |Takami Keigo}} , also known as , is the former No. 3 Pro Hero (as of the start of the series) and the current No. 2 Pro Hero. Appearance Hawks is a relatively short man of quite a slim and narrow build. It is pointed out by himself, that his back muscles are not broad enough. He has feathery ash blond hair swept messily backwards with some of the front tufts sticking up in arcs above his head, notably thick eyelashes, and some faint stubble on his chin. His eyes are goldbrown and rather triangular in shape, with two little black triangles just below his tear ducts, making his eyes somewhat resemble those of a bird. The marks around his eyes are naturally innate, since he already had them as a child. Due to his Quirk, he has a set of large bright red wings with feathers that gradually lengthen the further down they go. He wears a black shirt with a wavy silver pattern like a ripple in a pond, over which he has a tan jacket with a high collar, the insides and cuffs of the sleeves lined with white fur, and black gloves. He has a square-shaped lobe piercing in each ear, although these are rarely visible as he usually wears a pair of green headphones over them, a shaped, blue-tinted visor attached at both sides to protect his eyes. His jacket is specially modified, with two large slits over his shoulder blades, which allow his wings to easily protrude. His costume resembles an aviator's uniform. Personality Hawks seems carefree and jovial. He likes to be honest, dislikes formalities, often acting in a spontaneous and unpredictable way while being cocky and taunting. He believes that popular approval is the most important metric a Pro Hero should be judged for, since it is the task of a hero to put people at ease. Hawks does not appear to take the official rankings seriously, showing a preference for the lower ranks as it would allow him to act more freely and avoid the burdens of being a top hero. He states his wish to patrol in a leisurely fashion and "take it easy." Hawks is very talkative and can have a long, one-sided conversation casually while doing his work as a hero. He also claims that he will always strive for what he longs for. Ironically, despite his bird-like quirk, he seems to have a special liking for chicken and other bird-based meals. Still, Hawks is said to be ferocious in regards to his Pro Hero duties and understands the importance of a leader figure among all heroes after All Might's retirement. Hawks is a highly intelligent individual. His cunning is shown multiple times as he outsmarts the surveillance and communicates with Endeavor and the Hero-Commission, or as he had planned his actions ahead in order to have explanations for the High End-incident. He is rational and more far-sighted than manny other Pro-heros, which is shown in his philosophy. Until now, it is unknown whether Hawks is responsible for the death of Best-Jeanist in order to achieve the "greater good" in a long term run. He appears relaxed in situations of great pressure. Hawks possesses complete control over his facial expressions and body language, which makes him an extremely skilled liar, but apparently he likes it more to be honest. While Hawks seems uninterested in most things, he has a good heart as he saves many people from harm of High End's attack and is silently disgusted at the strain of maintaining his act in his task of uncovering the League of Villains' plan. He also feels guilty about Endeavor's serious wounds from the attack and this shows while he walks with him towards the airport. He seems relaxed and under-challenged, but is in fact hard-working and under constant pressure. It is proclaimed that he trained endlessly to maximize the techniques in which he uses his wings. Abilities Overall Abilities: Hawks is incredibly dangerous and cunning, befitting his position as the No. 2 ranked Pro Hero. He was able to effortlessly defeat an empowered villain without paying attention to him in the slightest, and could easily slice through weak Nomu giving other heroes trouble. He also seemed confident in his ability to beat the powerful villain Dabi with merely one feather blade. Keen Intellect: Hawks has shown to be highly intelligent. He tricked the surveillance of the Paranormal Liberation Front, while still preserving his facades. Hawks seems to be observant, collected and quick-thinking in his verbal confrontations with Dabi respectively the Paranormal Liberation Front. Quirk : Hawks' Quirk grants him massive, bright red wings. Hawks can telekinetically control the movement and nature of each individual feather with ease, enabling him to fly and to shoot them as projectiles. He can also feel the vibrations in the air through them, allowing him to sense people's locations, in a way similar to echolocation. The feathers are considerably strong, capable of carrying medium-sized objects such as rocks or human beings with just a single feather for each one or multiple for large objects. As he sheds more feathers, his wings gradually shrink, impairing his flight ability. When he uses all his feathers, it takes at least two days to grow back entirely, which can be a considerable weakness. His feathers are not of infinite quantity, and prove to be lacking in abundance during certain occasions. Hawks mentions he does not have enough feathers to hold up a collapsing building but enough to evacuate the victims from said building. *'Feather Blades': Hawks plucks out two long feathers from each of his wings, manipulates their nature and uses them as swords to cut through his target. They are strong enough to slice through two white Nomu summoned by High-End. It is also shown that he threatens Dabi with a single feather blade after the attack. *'Enhanced Speed': By his own admission, Hawks' strong side isn't strength but his phenomenal speed. He was able to reach Endeavors attackers from the top of a skyscraper, in the blink of an eye (0,5 s) which makes 375 - 400 km/h (233 - 248 m/h) and he did not even seem trying, which implies that he can go faster. Hawks solves most fights so rapidly that his sidekicks can't keep up with him so he usually just leaves the aftermaths of his battles to them, while he rushes to the next case. *'Vocal Espionage:' Hawks is able to use one of his feathers to disginguish sounds from the minute change in the air. So he can decode conversations and vocal information from sensing the vibrations. Especially after leaving the room or increaing the distance, this technique makes him a dangerous spy. Stats Battles & Events Trivia *Hawks' given name is composed of the kanji for and , and his surname contains and . *Hawks' design is inspired by , a character from , one of Kohei's previous works. ** Hawks himself was originally supposed to be Takahiro, as a transplanted character from Omagadoki Zoo akin to Uwabami and Kugo Sakamata, but that plan was discarded in favor of a new design. *Hawks' wings and overall appearance is similar to . **While his code name and powers are based on DC's Hawkman and Hawkgirl. *Hawks holds the record for the youngest Pro Hero, as well as the fastest for a Pro Hero to become one of the top 10 Pro Heroes on the Hero Billboard Chart JP. *Hawks is the first Pro Hero explicitly stated to have not attended U.A. High School. **This also makes Hawks the highest-ranking Hero currently who did not attend U.A.. *It is hinted that Hawks was a fan of Endeavor from an early age, as depicted by the drawing of him as a child holding an Endeavor figurine. *Although Hawks is bird-like, his favorite food is chicken. *In the Fourth Popularity Poll, he placed 4th. Quotes *(To Endeavor) "I just wanna enjoy myself. Seriously. Do some leisurely patrolling, put in a few appearances, say "Aw shucks, no trouble today," and get a good night's sleep! That's my ideal life! I wanna make this world one where heroes have time to kill." *(Inner monologue) "I am Hawks. The man who's a bit too fast. A society where heroes can enjoy a little boredom... I'll make it happen, I promise, at my trademark top speed." *(To Fumikage Tokoyami) "I'm not especially interested in nurturing the next generation or anything, but... It’s great that you’re putting in effort to cover your weak points, like short-distance combat, but you shouldn’t neglect improving on your strong points either. Your capable of moving much more freely. Look...take it from a fellow bird. If you’ve got wings, you should stretch them out and fly. There’s no need for you to be confined to the ground." References Site Navigation pl:Hawks ru:Ястреб Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Pro Heroes Category:Heroes With Known Ranks Category:Internship Employers Category:Mutants Category:Characters from Fukuoka Category:Hawks Agency Employees